


Take me to church

by Philandering



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Love/Hate, M/M, Soulmates
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-11
Updated: 2019-12-11
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:06:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21756511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Philandering/pseuds/Philandering
Summary: Все мечтают найти своих соулмейтов, а Сэм предпочел бы, чтобы у него на запястьях не было ничего.
Relationships: Lucifer/Sam Winchester
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15





	Take me to church

**Author's Note:**

> Название взято из песни "Take Me to Church" группы Hozier. Не совсем songfic, но я бы советовала послушать.
> 
> под вдохновлением от поста, который куда-то пропал
> 
> https://sun1-23.userapi.com/c846320/v846320113/79394/pe_Ye0neG1g.jpg

Когда после встречи с соулмейтом на одном запястье появляется имя родственной души, а на другом — заклятого врага, все кажется довольно простым, хотя Сэм всегда думал, что есть люди, у которых возникает путаница с тем, чье имя на каком запястье.

_Потому что дерьмовая, черт возьми, система._

Дин не говорил об этом, но Сэм догадывался, по-крайней мере, об одном имени, хотя старший Винчестер начинал огрызаться при малейшем намеке. Ну, Дин все еще был его братом, даже когда был придурком.

Итак, имя человека определяется судьбой. Человека.

Очаровательно, мать вашу.

Его жизнь не могла быть более ироничной.

Сэм готов проклясть гребанных соулмейтов с их гребанными правилами и гребанными именами, но надпись на запястьях от этого не становится менее читаемой. Когда он трет руки водой в течении получаса, Дин бросает в его сторону странный взгляд и с подозрением интересуется:

— Ты в порядке?

Да нихрена.

— В полном, — отвечает Сэм, поднимая взгляд на свое отражение в зеркале. Сэм-из-зеркала смотрит на него пустым взглядом.

Все мечтают найти своих соулмейтов, а Сэм предпочел бы, чтобы у него на запястьях не было _ничего_.

Дин косится на его отражение и озадаченно хмурится. Сэм любит его, правда любит, но сейчас ему хочется хлопнуть шаткой дверью ванной комнаты в мотеле и остаться в одиночестве.

Хорошо, что в ванной комнате в качестве двери только занавеска.

— Там Джесс? — тихо спрашивает Дин после долгого молчания, во время которого Сэм успевает проклясть все правила родства душ и свою жизнь по второму кругу. Он впервые в жизни больше всего на свете хочет, чтобы там была Джесс.

— Все нормально, Дин, — отвечает Сэм вместо этого, вяло улыбаясь, и Дин кивает, хотя на лице у него явно написано «черта с два я тебе поверю».

Ну и ладно, фраза «все нормально» у них никогда не была правдой.

Почему-то каждый, кто знает его больше нескольких месяцев, — и не только, если брать в расчет некоторых официанток в придорожных забегаловках, которым он кажется симпатичным — считает своим долгом поинтересоваться, что у него на запястьях. Официантки, кстати, попадаются довольно часто.

Идите нахрен, говорит им Сэм в своей голове.

— Моя девушка умерла, — говорит Сэм вслух, и это самая отвратительная ложь в его жизни, но он не чувствует угрызений совести, совсем нет.

Дин-мать-его-эмоциональность-Винчестер комично давится кофе, а официантки растерянно извиняются и Сэму их немного жаль, потому что они не виноваты в том, что его жизнь — дерьмо.

— Не хочешь поговорить об этом? — спрашивает Бобби, когда они приезжают к нему после очередной охоты и, надо отдать ему должное, он довольно долго терпел мрачную физиономию Сэма и его напряженные гляделки с Дином. Сэм чертовски хочет поговорить об этом, но у них и без того слишком много проблем, чтобы разбираться еще и с этим.

— Нет, все нормально, Бобби, правда, — отвечает Сэм и Бобби неодобрительно качает головой, но молчит.

— У тебя все хорошо, Сэм? — интересуются спустя пару часов из-за спины и Сэм почти подпрыгивает, чертыхается у себя в голове и разворачивается.

Он готов поставить деньги на то, что тоска в глазах Кастиэля была бы не такой бесконечной, не будь Дин таким придурком, идущим против системы, вот только не ставит, потому что он сам точно такой же придурок (и спорить не с кем).

— Все супер, — буркает Сэм таким тоном, что обман может разглядеть даже ангел, который в чувствах не разбирается от слова совсем.

Кастиэль смотрит на него с неодобрением.

Сэм мастерски игнорирует его взгляд.

Он сдается, когда остается один в комнате, прислоняется спиной к жалобно скрипнувшей двери и с глупой бессмысленной надеждой подносит к глазам запястье, где красивым витиеватым почерком выведены буквы, которые Сэм ненавидит всей душой.

« _Люцифер_ ».

Удивительно, но надпись все еще на месте. Что же, надежда сдохла последней.

Сэм и без всей этой системы понимал, что Дьявол — самая, черт возьми, большая ошибка за всю их жизнь. За всю _его_ жизнь, Дин тут не причем, он все время был прав и Сэм отдал бы все, чтобы никогда не убивать Лилит, но вся его жертва, во-первых, ничтожна по сравнению с масштабами катастрофы, которую он принес миру, а во-вторых — еще веселее — никому не нужна. Сэм ненавидит имя на своей правой руке больше всего на свете (вряд ли больше себя). Ему нужно уничтожить Люцифера, даже если это убьет его (на самом деле, если это убьет его, это будет наилучшим исходом). Он проклят настолько, что ему даже церковь не поможет. Поэтому он не смотрит на второе запястье, где написано имя родственной души.

Раньше Сэм не знал, как кто-то разбирает, на какой руке чье имя, это казалось глупым и бессмысленным, особенно если была возможность путаницы со всеми этими врагами-родственными душами. После смерти Джессики ему стало плевать на надписи на руках вообще, и только сейчас он понял.

Это не проблема, когда на обоих запястьях имя одно.


End file.
